Beaten Up
by YumeNi92
Summary: After school on Eijun is waiting an unpleasant surprise.


Friday's lesson was over. Furuya and Haruichi didn't want to do anything else but a solid rest before tomorrow's workout. Sawamura, as usual, had in himself infinitely many energy. He walked down the hall together with friends, smiling and talking without a pause. When the three of them was on the square, Eijun said that before going back to the dorm he must picked up his new shoes at the nearby store. He said goodbye to the other two and headed in the opposite direction. He was glad that he'll buy new shoes so much that he didn't even pay attention where is he going. Unfortunately, he fell on something or someone. When he looked up to apologize, he saw that this someone was a huge boy, who was accompanied by other two. They were from another school and surely they were students of the third year.

"Watch where you're going, you piece of shit!" Shouted the one in which Eijun hit.

"I-I'm sorry." Stammered the boy and took a step back. He felt that if he doesn't begin to run, he'll be in big trouble. When he was about to realize his plan, he felt an unpleasant jerk. One of the gorillas grabbed his uniform and lifted him from the ground.

"Do you think we'll let you just walk away? Pay us for this behaviour." The boy who held him, threw him to the ground. Eijun couldn't defend against the upcoming kick that was aimed at his stomach. The blow was so strong that the boy immediately ran out of breath. He was unable to even scream. He fell to the ground. One of the torturers grabbed him by the hair and lifted just to hit him with his fist right in the face. Eijun felt the flooding of blood in his mouth. Next blow fell straight into his stomach through which he almost threw up his lunch. He was dizzy and didn't even know where he is or what is happening. His jaw was hurting and he had trouble to catch his breath.

"Am I going to die?" He thought, and fell on all fours and then spat out all the blood.

At the same time, Miyuki went out from school. He stopped Furuya and Haruichi on his way .

"Where is the Sawamura? Chris asked me this morning to gave him a new set of exercises." Said Kazuya

"He went to the next street to the store." Haruichi answered and smiled at older friend.

"Geez ... now I have to chase him." Kazuya growled and angrily put his hands into his pockets. If someone other than Chris would asked him for this favour, he would have to refused, but now he had no choice. He had to do it. When he turned onto the next street, he saw something that made him froze for a short moment. Sawamura lay huddled on the ground, and next to him stood three other guys who were searched his school bag.

"Hey you!" He shouted, and without thinking ran to a younger friend. "What are you doing? Give it back!"

Eijun looked terrible. From his mouth and nose seeped out blood, and his uniform was all torn. He wasn't able to get up, but he saw that someone had come to help him.

Miyuki shielded Sawamura witch his body, but he regretted it immediately, because one of the giants hit him in the face and threw his glasses on the ground. The situation didn't look good. Without them, Kazuya didn't see anything, and the impact was spinning in his head.

"Damn ... We've to get out of here." He thought, and miraculously avoided the next kick. Miyuki definitely would've ended as Eijun, but to the street came another group of students. Three torturers found that it got too crowded and they can't finish what they started. One of them threw a Eijun's bag to the ground and then they all went away from there. Kazuya reached for his glasses. Unfortunately he found out that they are completely broke. But there was no time now to worry about it. He immediately crouched down at the beaten boy and looked at his wounds. From pocket of his trousers he pulled out a tissue and wiped his face from the blood. It didn't look good. Eijun's lips were swollen, and his left eye has had time to became purple.

"Sawamura. Hey, Sawamura. Do you hear me?" Kazuya shook him lightly. He was very worried about younger boy's condition.

"Miyuki?" Eijun looked at his friend a little dazed. "What happened?"

"Fortunately nothing serious." Kazuya assured him. He threw his arm over his shoulders and helped him to get on his feet.

They walked toward the dorm. When they reached the Eijun's room, Kuramochi's eyes widened. Miyuki told him everything. He glancing whole time at Sawamura, who was lying now quietly on his bed.

"We need to tell everything to Takashima. We need to find those guys. We can't just leave it like this!" Kuramochi also looked at Eijun who tried to slowly get up.

"What are you doing Sawamura?!" Kazuya walked up to him and made him to lay back by force.

"Miyuki. Did they take my money?" Eijun asked in a sad voice.

Catcher checked younger friend's bag and grimaced when he saw that there's nothing besides the two notebooks. The young pitcher sighed and hung his head.

"I had to pick up my new shoes ..." He said quietly and sniffed as if he had about to cry.

"You should be glad that you got hit just a little bit, and not be worried about money." Kuramochi reprimanded him and crossed his arms over his chest.

Eijun not answered. He turned back on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his head. Miyuki and Kuramochi looked at each other confused. They decided that they would go to Takashima and tell her about the incident.

Eijun, couldn't participate in training this morning because he was interrogated by the police. Unfortunately they were unable to catch the bullies, and the money on new shoes were gone for good. It was not enough that the boy was in pain, he still was not able to practice with the rest of the team. On Sunday evening he lay in bed and read manga at a time when all his friends discussed the strategy for the upcoming game. He was mad at the whole world. He wanted to destroy something, but he limited himself just to throw the manga into a corner. Then someone came into the room without knocking. Kazuya smiled at him in his killer way. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sawamura. From behind he took out a pack of strawberry pocky.

"Here. Something sweet for improvement of humor." He said.

"Thanks." Sawamura took a gift and immediately opened it. "Listen Miyuki, I didn't even had a opportunity to thank you for saving me."

"There is nothing to talk about. At my place you would do the same thing." Kazuya watched Eijun's lips where the boy was holding a tidbit.

"You want some?" Sawamura pulled out pocky to his way and smiled lovely.

"Sure..." Miyuki pretended that he wanted to take a snack from the pack, but actually he came close to Eijun and bit the same pocky that the younger boy was held in the mouth. The pitcher had nothing against it. Kazuya from the beginning liked to play with him in various ways. It was not the first time that such a situation took place. Sawamura closed the distance between them even more when he ate another part of the snacks. Miyuki clearly couldn't stop the a smile of satisfaction. Their lips barely touched, because Kazuya almost immediately pulled his head back.

"Your lips are still swollen." He noticed and touched them with his fingers. "But ... Your neck looks pretty healthy."

Eijun smiled satisfied and closed his eyes as soon as he felt the touch of lips on his neck. Catcher was in no hurry. It might seem that he wants to enjoy this moment of pleasure. Without rush he slipped his hands under the younger boy's shirt, that he pulled off him. On the Eijun's ribs were visible a huge, purple and yellow bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Kazuya asked a worried voice, and put his hand in that place as if he wanted to heal the wound.

"In fact, it is not as bad as it looks." Replied the younger boy and lay on the bed. Miyuki immediately joined him and embraced him. Evil smile on his face betrayed that he still isn't completely satisfied with his playing with a young pitcher. He really liked embarrassment on Eijun's face and his ashamed gaze made him even more excited. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford anything more, because Sawamura for sure was still in pain. But he promised to himself that when Eijun recovers, he won't let him out of bed for long hours.


End file.
